


Il Segreto

by Eugeal



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eudial è tornata in vita e deve allearsi con le sailor per combattere contro un nemico letale. Ma Haruka ha un segreto che non ha rivelato nemmeno a Michiru...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Risveglio

"11Maggio - Setsuna dice di aver individuato una debole sorgente di potere nella baia subito fuori Tokyo. Sono preoccupata.  
Potrebbe essere un altro nemico... Haruka non lo dice chiaramente, ma credo che neanche lei abbia voglia di combattere nuovi nemici. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo affrontato ci meritiamo un po' di pace. Ma se ci sara' da lottare lo faremo. Come sempre."

"20 Maggio - Abbiamo individuato il punto esatto. Il tenue potere percepito da Setsuna e' a trenta metri sotto il mare, non lontano dalla cattedrale marina. Non sembra avere relazioni con gli strani fenomeni che sono stati notati in citta' negli ultimi giorni, ma non si sa mai. Appena possibile controlleremo."

"25 Maggio - E' incredibile! Abbiamo trovato l'origine di quello strano potere. Non ci aspettavamo assolutamente una cosa del genere.  
Non dopo tre anni. Un cristallo sommerso dalle acque. E dentro il cristallo una persona. Un volto che avevo sperato di non vedere mai piu' e che detesto con tutto il cuore.  
La strega.  
Eudial"

"26 Maggio - Abbiamo recuperato il cristallo e lo abbiamo trasferito nel laboratorio sotterraneo della nostra villa. Secondo Setsuna la strega e' ancora viva. Io ed Haruka vorremmo distruggere subito il cristallo, ma lei non vuole. Penso che abbia in mente qualcosa.  
Ieri un uomo e' stato aggredito nel parco della citta' e un testimone dice di aver visto fuggire un mostro. Da alcuni giorni possiamo percepire chiaramente una presenza malefica, ma e' molto diversa da quella dei Death Busters.  
Che sia un nuovo nemico? A quanto pare dovremo prepararci a combattere..."

"27 Maggio - E' un nuovo nemico! Fortissimo. Solo l'azione combinata di tutte le sailor senshi e' riuscita a sconfiggere il mostro che ci siamo trovate ad affrontare. Riesce a dividersi in molti esseri distinti ed e' necessario il potere di almeno due sailor per eliminare ognuno di essi. Odio dirlo, ma abbiamo faticato molto a vincere.  
Setsuna non riesce a capire da dove possa provenire un essere simile.  
Se, come temiamo, e' solo il primo di molti nemici dovremo affrontare una dura lotta.  
Inoltre Setsuna insiste per cercare di risvegliare la strega. Secondo lei, separata dai Death Busters e senza armi, non costituisce una grande minaccia e potrebbe sapere qualcosa sui nostri nuovi nemici.  
Sailor Moon e le sue compagne sono d'accordo con lei.  
Io e Haruka pensiamo che sia solo una perdita di tempo."

"28 Maggio - La strega e' tornata in vita. Setsuna aveva ragione, e' debole. Da quando l'abbiamo affrontata alla cattedrale marina i nostri poteri sono cresciuti enormemente e potremmo eliminarla facilmente.  
Inizialmente non voleva avere nulla a che fare con noi, ma quando ha percepito l'oscura presenza del nemico ha deciso di collaborare.  
A quanto pare sa di cosa si tratta e ne e' intimorita, ma e' molto restia a darci informazioni. In ogni caso potrebbe esserci utile quindi la lasceremo in vita. Dovremo tenerla sotto controllo e quindi vivra' con noi tre Outer Senshi. Inutile dire che detesto questa situazione.  
Non potro' mai dimenticare il momento in cui stava per uccidere Haruka, la MIA Haruka."

"5 Giugno - La odio la odio la odio! Fa di tutto per renderci la vita impossibile.  
Non sembra avere intenzioni ostili per ora, ma non sopporto piu' il suo comportamento. Potra' esserci utile, ma avrei preferito distruggere quel cristallo..."

Eudial chiuse il diario e lo fece scivolare delicatamente dietro la custodia del violino, nella posizione esatta in cui si trovava un quarto d'ora prima.  
Usci' dalla stanza e sorrise ironicamente.  
"E cosi' vorresti vedermi morta, Michiru?" disse tra se' "Non credere che per me sia tanto piacevole vivere con voi..."  
Trascino' una sedia vicino alla finestra aperta e sedette appoggiando i gomiti sul davanzale: faceva caldo, ma un leggero vento le agitava i capelli sciolti.  
Quel giorno non li aveva legati nei soliti tre codini e non aveva nemmeno indossato la sua uniforme delle Witches 5, le sembrava che non avesse piu' senso farlo dopo la distruzione dell'Esercito del Silenzio; ora era sola, in mezzo alle nemiche e una minaccia ancora piu' grande incombeva su di lei.  
Aveva una vaga idea sull'identita' del nuovo nemico anche se ancora non aveva detto nulla alle sailor senshi, ma quell'idea bastava a farla rabbrividire nonostante il caldo.  
Se i suoi sospetti fossero stati fondati avrebbe dovuto collaborare con le odiate sailor altrimenti il pianeta sarebbe stato spazzato via.  
In circostanze normali non le sarebbe importato, ma purtroppo ora era bloccata sulla Terra e sarebbe stato piuttosto sgradevole se il pianeta fosse stato spazzato via con lei sopra...  
Con un sospiro si alzo' e si diresse verso il laboratorio per parlare con Setsuna.


	2. Fallimento

"Ancora non vedo il motivo di questa riunione."  
La voce della ragazza con i capelli biondi corti spezzo' il silenzio pieno di tensione della stanza.  
Una delle altre nove ragazze presenti scosse la testa con impazienza.  
"Haruka, con questo comportamento non risolveremo nulla. Se vi ho riunite qui c'e' un motivo serio." Disse Setsuna "Si' anche la presenza di Eudial e' necessaria." Aggiunse pochi secondi dopo, come per prevenire ogni protesta.  
"Necessaria? Io la trovo superflua."  
"Michiru, io ed Eudial abbiamo parlato a lungo e sono convinta che lei sia la persona che conosce meglio il nuovo nemico..."  
"Forse perche' sono in combutta?"  
A parlare era stata di nuovo la ragazza con i capelli corti.  
Le sei ragazze piu' giovani e la donna dai capelli rossi erano rimaste in silenzio finora.  
Eudial salto' in piedi. "Io in combutta con quegli esseri immondi?! Se e' questo che pensate salvatevelo da sole il vostro misero pianeta!"  
Anche Haruka e Michiru si alzarono di scatto stringendo il loro scettri, pronte a trasformarsi.  
"Ora basta!" grido' Setsuna e colpendo con forza il suolo con l'asta del suo talismano.  
Le altre tre ragazze ricaddero a sedere, come respinte da una forza invisibile.  
"Quando ho detto che dobbiamo lavorare insieme per sconfiggere il nemico, intendo tutte insieme, Eudial compresa. Posso continuare ora?"  
Le altre annuirono.  
"Il mostro che abbiamo faticato a sconfiggere la settimana scorsa appartiene a una razza aliena che si nutre dell'energia vitale e del terrore degli esseri viventi. Eudial, vuoi ripetere alle altre quello che mi hai detto ieri?"  
Eudial la guardo' per un attimo, come stupita di essere stata interpellata, poi annui' e inizio' a parlare con tono cupo:  
"La forma adulta di quegli esseri ha una potenza di poco inferiore a Pharaoh 90. Vagano di galassia in galassia prosciugando ogni forma di vita presente e da questa distruzione trovano le forze necessarie a trasferirsi nel sistema stellare successivo. Questa e' la loro unica debolezza: il trasferimento consuma molta energia e quindi arrivano sul pianeta da assimilare sotto forma di larve. Attaccano uno per volta e l'energia assorbita da ogni larva serve ad accrescere le forze del nido, quindi ogni mostro e' piu' potente di quello successivo."  
"Non c'e' un modo per fermarli?"  
"Ce ne sono due. Ma entrambi molto difficili da attuare: distruggere ogni singolo demone oppure impedire il rifornimento di energia necessario al trasferimento. Sul nostro pianeta questa minaccia e' nota da molto tempo. E da tempo si sa che il nostro mondo sarebbe stato distrutto molto presto. Per questo i nostri scienziati hanno evocato Master Pharaoh 90 e Mistress 9."  
"Cosa intendi, strega?"  
"Vedi, tra le due possibilita' per salvare il nostro mondo abbiamo scelto quella con maggiori probabilita' di successo: distruggere la fonte di energia che avrebbe permesso ai demoni di raggiungerci. Quella fonte e' il pianeta Terra."  
"Cosa?! Avreste sacrificato miliardi di vite solo per non combattere?"  
"Se avessimo optato per la prima soluzione il vostro pianeta sarebbe stato comunque distrutto da quegli esseri e noi non avremmo avuto altre possibilita' in caso di fallimento. E in piu' il nostro pianeta sarebbe stato devastato dai combattimenti. In ogni caso questa non e' una decisione che ho preso io. Mi sono solo limitata a fare il mio lavoro nel miglior modo possibile."  
"Non sei meglio di quei demoni!"  
"Voi avreste fatto lo stesso! Eravate pronte a strappare i cuori puri alla gente pur di sconfiggerci! Se io non sono meglio di quei demoni voi non siete migliori di me!"  
"Ora smettetela ragazze."  
Usagi si era alzata e aveva posato una mano sulla spalla di Haruka e l'altra sul braccio di Eudial.  
Entrambe la guardarono piuttosto sorprese.  
"Se Eudial ha ragione, dovremo affrontare un nemico terribile. E possiamo farlo solo se siamo unite. Dimentichiamo il passato almeno finche' non avremo sconfitto i demoni."

"15 Giugno - Sono passati dieci giorni da quando abbiamo iniziato a prepararci per affrontare il nemico. Non credo che la strega ci sara' molto utile: i suoi poteri sono deboli e fisicamente e' poco resistente.  
Lei e Haruka si allenano ogni mattina nella corsa e nel combattimento, mentre Setsuna cerca di potenziare i suoi poteri. Temo che in combattimento ci sara' solo di intralcio. Haruka invece e' sempre bellissima quando corre.  
Lei e' davvero come il vento."

Eudial chiuse il diario con un gesto rabbioso e lo rimise a posto. Sospiro'.  
Le parole di Michiru le davano immensamente fastidio, ma doveva ammettere che erano vere.  
Ogni giorno gli allenamenti con Haruka erano una nuova sconfitta: per quanto si impegnasse a correre, dopo pochi secondi si trovava a fissare la schiena della senshi parecchi metri piu' avanti.  
E le due sailor non perdevano occasione per farglielo pesare.  
Con Setsuna era diverso: i suoi poteri erano ancora molto insufficienti, ma ogni giorno scopriva una sfumatura di essi che non conosceva e ogni allenamento era una sfida.

"17 Giugno - Un nuovo combattimento. Il mostro era molto potente, ma siamo riuscite a sconfiggerlo piu' facilmente della volta scorsa. Odio ammetterlo, ma la strategia d'attacco della strega sembra funzionare. Come previsto lei non ha la forza necessaria per combattere con noi, se non fosse stato per Haruka oggi avrebbe fatto una brutta fine. Non capisco perche' l'abbia aiutata, avevamo deciso di abbandonarla a se stessa se ci fosse stata di intralcio."

Eudial affondo' il viso nel cuscino per soffocare un gemito: la ferita al fianco le faceva molto male anche se non era grave.  
Ma il suo orgoglio era ferito ancora piu' profondamente del corpo.  
Quel giorno non aveva letto il diario di Michiru: poteva immaginare il tono delle parole scritte dalla ragazza e sarebbe stato troppo per lei da sopportare.  
La battaglia del giorno prima era stata un fallimento, un disastro totale.  
Il mostro nemico si era diviso in piu' esseri del previsto e lei si era trovata a dover affrontare un demone da sola.  
I suoi attacchi non lo avevano scalfito minimamente e lei non era stata abbastanza veloce da evitare il tentacolo che l'aveva colpita al fianco.  
Se Sailor Uranus non l'avesse spinta bruscamente a terra, il colpo successivo della punta acuminata del tentacolo le avrebbe trafitto il cuore.  
La Sailor era addirittura riuscita a sconfiggere il mostro da sola mentre lei giaceva a terra, inerme e incapace di muoversi.  
Odiava il pensiero di essere in debito con una delle sue ex-nemiche.  
Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza in penombra e colse la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio.  
Era davvero lei quella ragazza pallida e dall'aria infelice che vedeva di fronte a se'?  
Si alzo' dolorosamente in piedi e si avvicino' al vetro.  
Appoggio' una mano alla superficie dello specchio e rivolse uno sguardo di sfida alla sua immagine.  
Non era da lei restare a letto a commiserarsi.  
Appena guarita la ferita si sarebbe impegnata a fondo negli allenamenti e avrebbe fatto vedere alle sailor di cosa era capace.


	3. Il Sorpasso

"10 Luglio - Ormai e' passata una settimana da quando la strega ha ricominciato ad allenarsi con noi.  
Devo ammettere che si sta impegnando molto, ma questo mi preoccupa. Ieri Setsuna mi ha detto che presto i poteri della strega saranno alla pari con i nostri. Temo che possa tradirci anche se Setsuna e le Inner Senshi non sono di questo parere. In ogni caso ancora non e' riuscita a battere Haruka nelle corsa e sono sicura che non ci riuscira' mai."

Eudial sorrise leggendo il diario di Michiru.  
Quelle due arpie non la avevano mai chiamata per nome da quando erano state costrette a collaborare, ma anche loro avevano dovuto ammettere la sua nuova potenza. Peccato per la corsa, ma per ora non importava.  
Eudial aspettava con ansia un nuovo attacco dei mostri, fremeva dalla voglia di dimostrare che il suo precedente fallimento era stato solo un episodio isolato.  
E l'attacco venne.

"15 Luglio - Un nuovo mostro e' apparso in citta' stamattina, ma grazie ai costanti allenamenti siamo riuscite a eliminarlo senza problemi. Haruka ha dovuto combattere di nuovo insieme alla strega, ma stavolta non ha avuto difficolta'."

Eudial chiuse il diario e lo lascio' scivolare al suo posto con un gesto che ormai le era divenuto familiare.  
Senza problemi... era vero, non c'erano stati problemi nell'eliminazione del mostro, ma non era del tutto sicura che fosse tutto normale.  
Quando il mostro si era diviso, una delle parti mostrava caratteristiche anomale: delle zampette che gli permettevano di muoversi piu' velocemente delle altre parti.  
Da quello che sapeva di quegli esseri, Eudial intuiva che le evoluzioni della mostruosa larva erano un segno che il nido aveva ricevuto parecchia energia e che i mostri alieni iniziavano a diventare piu' forti.  
Fin li' niente di strano, anzi le evoluzioni erano iniziate in ritardo rispetto al normale ciclo vitale delle larve, pero' una cosa non la convinceva.  
Quando aveva visto il mostro che correva velocissimmo in direzione degli alberi, Sailor Uranus si era lanciata all'inseguimento e Eudial l'aveva seguita per provare ancora una volta a competere in velocita' con la sailor.  
Chi delle due avesse raggiunto il mostro per primo avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e trattenerlo mentre l'altra lo distruggeva usando i suoi poteri.  
Eudial correva dietro ad Haruka preparandosi ad attaccare il mostro non appena la sailor lo avesse bloccato quando successe una cosa che quasi le fece dimenticare la battaglia: Eudial supero' Haruka.  
Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, la strega si rese conto di aver raggiunto il mostro e lo blocco' afferrando saldamente uno dei suoi tentacoli.  
Pochi secondi dopo la larva non esisteva piu', spazzata via dal colpo di Sailor Uranus.  
Inseguendo il mostro, si erano allontanate molto dal luogo della battaglia e avevano perso di vista le altre sailor.  
Eudial continuava a fissare Haruka.  
"Che c'e' strega? Che hai da guardare?"  
"Com'e' possibile? Ti ho superata..."  
Haruka la guardo' duramente.  
"Gli allenamenti saranno serviti a qualcosa no? Del resto era ora. Adesso torniamo dalle altre."  
La sailor si era incamminata tra gli alberi senza darle nemmeno il tempo di replicare.  
"Non e' possibile," si disse Eudial, "non posso essere migliorata cosi' tanto in cosi' poco tempo..."


	4. Il Segreto

17 Luglio - Haruka ha sospeso gli allenamenti con la strega. Dice che ora puo' anche continuare da sola. Ne sono felice, non mi e' mai piaciuta l'idea di sapere Haruka sola con lei per tante ore.

19 Luglio - Un altro mostro. La strega e' stata nuovamente ferita, ma Haruka la ha salvata. Sembrava che avesse fatto dei progressi nel combattimento, ma evidentemente l'altra volta e' stato solo un caso fortunato.  
Dovremmo liberarci dei pesi inutili, ma Haruka insiste per combattere in coppia con lei. Non capisco, Haruka ha sempre voluto essere al mio fianco in battaglia e ora preferisce stare con la strega.  
Lei dice che e' perche' e' la piu' debole del gruppo e quindi e' normale che combatta insieme alla sailor piu' potente. Pero' questa situazione non mi piace..."

"Non piace nemmeno a me, stai tranquilla..." sussurro' tra se' Eudial.  
Le ferite non erano gravi ma facevano male e si sentiva confusa.  
Le cose erano andate molto diversamente da come aveva scritto Michiru nel diario. Il mostro era potente, ma non abbastanza da creare problemi a due sailor ben allenate: stranamente la larva era appena piu' forte della precedente. Era una situazione un po' anomala ed Eudial non era sicura se fosse una cosa buona o no.  
Come al solito lei e Haruka avevano inseguito il mostro nel cantiere di un palazzo in costruzione, lontano dalle altre sailor.  
Per fortuna.  
Le altre non avrebbero mai dovuto sapere cosa era successo durante quella battaglia...  
Questa volta Eudial aveva superato Haruka molto prima dell'altra volta e l'aveva distanziata di parecchi metri.  
Aveva afferrato il mostro da dietro, evitando il furioso agitarsi dei tentacoli e aspettando il colpo decisivo di Sailor Uranus.  
Colpo che tardava ad arrivare...  
Eudial cerco' di guardare al di la' del corpo della larva e quello che vide per poco non le costo' la vita: Haruka era inginocchiata a terra con la fronte contro un muro di cemento e ansimava affannosamente, senza poter alzarsi e riprendere il combattimento.  
Un tentacolo del mostro sfuggi' alla presa di Eudial e la colpi' alla schiena.  
Per un attimo il colpo la fece restare senza fiato, ma riusci' a tenere stretti gli altri tentacoli e a limitarlo nei movimenti. Se la larva fosse riuscita a liberarsi la avrebbe fatta a pezzi in pochi secondi.  
Non poteva contare sull'aiuto di Haruka.  
Avrebbe dovuto combattere da sola. Non sapeva come, ma doveva affrettarsi, non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo: la ferita le bruciava e sentiva il sangue colarle lungo la schiena.  
Noto' per terra una sbarra di ferro, probabilmente lasciata li' dagli operai. Se fosse riuscita a prenderla avrebbe potuto usarla come arma.  
Pero' prima doveva bloccare il mostro per qualche secondo.  
Accumulo' i suoi poteri e li scarico' sull'essere tutti insieme, come una scossa improvvisa.  
Spero' che lo lasciasse stordito abbastanza a lungo e salto' verso la sbarra di ferro, la afferro' con entrambe le mani e si giro' di scatto, pronta ad affrontare il mostro.  
Stava gia' saltando verso di lei e non riusci' ad evitare la sbarra puntata verso il suo addome. Si infilo' per meta' e il mostro fu preso da movimenti convulsi, nel tentativo di liberarsi della persona che gli causava quel dolore enorme.  
Eudial non lascio' la presa sulla sbarra e continuo' a spingerla piu' a fondo verso il cuore della larva finche' non smise di muoversi del tutto.  
Allora, quando tutto fu finito, Eudial si lascio' scivolare a terra vicino ad Haruka.  
La sailor si era un po' ripresa, ma era molto pallida.  
"Hai ucciso il mostro..." disse stancamente.  
Eudial annui'.  
Per qualche minuto rimasero entrambe appoggiate al muro senza parlare. Poi Eudial ruppe il silenzio.  
"Cosa ti prende?"  
Sailor Uranus si alzo' in piedi di scatto.  
"Non e' nulla."  
"Come sarebbe "Non e' nulla"?! Quel mostro stava per farci a pezzi per causa tua e tu dici che non e' nulla?!"  
"Lo hai ucciso no?"  
"Non certo per merito tuo!"  
Haruka non rispose e si incammino' per tornare dalle altre.  
"Aspetta!"  
"Cosa vuoi, strega?"  
"Stai male vero?" Le chiese in un sussurro.  
Sailor Uranus la fisso' a lungo poi annui' seccamente.  
"Lo immaginavo. Se fossi stata in piena forma non ti avrei mai superata nella corsa l'altro giorno. Ma perche' non ne hai parlato con le tue amiche?"

"Loro non possono farci nulla e' inutile che lo sappiano." "Potrebbero aiutarti a combattere finche' non starai meglio. Aiutarvi non e' la vostra specialita'?"  
Haruka afferro' bruscamente Eudial per le braccia.  
"Ascolta strega! Lo vuoi capire o no che non staro' mai meglio?! E se ne fai parola con le altre ti eliminero' personalmente dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio!"  
Eudial annui'.  
"Capisco."  
Eudial guardo' Haruka: era ancora pallida ma sembrava la stessa di sempre.  
"Quanto ti resta?"  
"Pochi mesi."  
"Come pensi di nasconderlo alle tue amiche? Michiru ti sta sempre accanto, lo capira' presto."  
"Michiru non deve sapere nulla!"  
"Perche' no? E' la tua ragazza no? Vorra' starti vicina."  
"Proprio per questo. Non voglio che soffra vedendomi morire giorno dopo giorno. Devo allontanarmi da lei, anche a costo di farmi odiare."  
"Ma come farai con i mostri? Se smetti di combattere le altre sailor capiranno che hai qualche problema."  
"Dovrai sostituirmi tu."  
"Io?!"  
"Esatto."  
"Ma se finora sono stata solo un peso per voi? Come posso sostituire la sailor piu' potente?"  
"Hai ucciso il mostro da sola no?"  
"Si, ma..."  
"Eudial, sono sicura che puoi farlo. Con pochi giorni di allenamento sei riuscita ad arrivare al nostro livello. Sono sicura che puoi migliorare ancora. E di molto."  
"Forse. Ma perche' dovrei farlo? Siamo nemiche. Tu avresti voluto vedermi morta."  
"Sei l'unica che puo' aiutarmi. Se ti serve un motivo, eccolo."  
Haruka fece apparire il suo talismano.  
"Avrai questo, lo hai sempre desiderato no? E quando saro' morta i poteri per diventare Sailor Uranus saranno tuoi."  
"Ma sono i tuoi poteri! Non credo di poterli usare!"  
"Possiamo sempre provare no? E comunque avrai sempre il talismano, ti insegnero' ad usarlo."  
"Va bene. Accetto."  
Haruka accenno' un sorriso.  
"Questo sara' il nostro segreto."


	5. Separazione

10 Agosto - Dopo quasi un mese ancora nessuna traccia del nemico. Mi preoccupa. Temo che abbiano trovato un modo per rifornirsi di energia senza uscire allo scoperto. Setsuna e Ami stanno cercando il nido con il computer, ma ancora non hanno trovato nulla. Sono un po' triste: Haruka e' sempre impegnata ad allenare la strega e riusciamo a vederci poco durante il giorno. La sera invece si addormenta subito. Non dovrebbe sprecare tante energie con una nostra potenziale nemica.

18 Agosto - Haruka non dorme piu' insieme a me. Ha bisogno di riposare bene e dice che io la disturbo. Deve essere lo stress per questa situazione. Ancora nessun mostro.  
Mi sento sola.

25 Agosto - Perche' e' cosi' fredda con me? Non capisco. Il nostro rapporto e' sempre stato speciale, perche' si comporta cosi'?  
Sembra che stia cercando di evitarmi.

30 Agosto - Tutto quello che c'e' stato fra noi valeva cosi' poco?!  
L'aver rischiato la vita l'una per l'altra innumerevoli volte non conta nulla?  
Il mio era un sentimento sincero, ma lei... Lei preferisce gettare via tutto per una donna malvagia che ha tentato di strapparle il cuore!  
Ora so. So perche' era cosi' fredda, come se non le importasse nulla di me.  
Haruka, la mia Haruka, e la strega!  
Sento freddo anche se e' estate... Haruka e' andata via con quell'essere ignobile. Non vivono piu' qui.  
E' tutto finito..."

Eudial chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi e strinse le dita sull'impugnatura del talismano di Haruka: poteva sentire il potere che scorreva all'interno dell'arma nelle sue mani, ma non era sicura di poterlo usare.  
Percepi' un sottile cambiamento nelle vibrazioni del potere e cerco' di unirlo al suo potere naturale.  
"Ora!" si disse e mosse l'arma: la congiunzione tra i due poteri era durata solo un attimo, ma era stata sufficiente a generare un fascio di energia che si era mosso in direzione del bersaglio, mancandolo.  
"Ci sei riuscita! Il colpo non era ne' potente ne' preciso, ma hai capito come usare il talismano. Allenandoti migliorerai sicuramente."  
Eudial restitui' l'arma ad Haruka, poi sedette vicino a lei all'ombra di un albero.  
"Sei sicura che vada bene cosi'?"  
"Certo, riuscirai ad usare il talismano, ne sono certa."  
"Non parlavo del talismano..."  
Haruka annui'.  
"Te l'ho gia' detto. Preferisco che mi odi piuttosto che vederla soffrire per la mia malattia."  
Eudial non rispose.  
Gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente erano stati decisamente sgradevoli: era a casa con Haruka e stavano discutendo sugli allenamenti e sulle tattiche per affrontare il prossimo mostro, quando avevano sentito rientrare Michiru.  
Haruka le aveva sussurrato in fretta di assecondarla, poi l'aveva attirata a se' e l'aveva baciata.  
La scena che era seguita dopo era stata decisamente sgradevole: Michiru che chiedeva spiegazioni, Haruka che mentiva spudoratamente e Eudial che non osava parlare per non tradire il segreto di Haruka.  
Alla fine lei e la sailor avevano preso le loro cose ed erano andate via.  
Avevano trovato un piccolo appartamento e si erano trasferite li'.  
Il comunicatore di Haruka suono'.  
La sailor impallidi' e trattenne il respiro per un secondo prima di rispondere.  
Il viso di Setsuna apparve sul piccolo schermo rotondo.  
"Haruka, non so cosa sia successo fra te e Michiru, ma ora non importa. Ci siamo. Abbiamo trovato il nido. Venite subito."  
Setsuna le informo' sul luogo dell'appuntamento e tolse la comunicazione.  
"Hai sentito, strega?"  
Eudial era impallidita. Annui'.  
"Ci siamo. Questa sara' la battaglia decisiva. Se perdiamo per la Terra e' finita: assorbirebbero le nostre energie e le userebbero per distruggere tutto e attaccare il mio pianeta."  
Haruka le porse il casco in silenzio e le due ragazze salirono sulla moto.  
Guidava piu' veloce che poteva: ogni secondo era importante.  
Mentre sentiva il vento freddo scivolarle sulla pelle si auguro' che quella corsa potesse durare in eterno: solo sulla sua moto riusciva a sentirsi ancora viva e poteva immaginare che le braccia di Eudial che le cingevano la vita fossero quelle di Michiru.  
Era la sua ultima corsa, comunque andassero le cose lei non sarebbe sopravvissuta alla battaglia, lo sentiva, e avrebbe voluto avere accanto a se' la donna che amava.  
Invece l'unica persona che le era rimasta vicina nelle ultime ore della sua vita era una sua ex nemica che qualche anno prima aveva tentato di ucciderla.  
La strada scivolo' rapida sotto le ruote della moto e fini': erano arrivate.  
Eudial scese dalla moto e sfilo' il casco: sentiva su di se' gli sguardi ostili e la rabbia delle sailor.  
Haruka le circondo' le spalle con un braccio e le sorrise.  
La strega senti' che quel sorriso non faceva solo parte della commedia per ingannare Michiru, ma che Haruka voleva incoraggiarla e ringraziarla per quello che stava facendo.


	6. Passaggio

Eudial fisso' lo sguardo sull'edificio in cui era nascosto il nido dei nemici cercando di ignorare la tensione che la sua presenza causava tra le sailor.  
La casa era una vecchia e lussuosa villa, costruita al centro di un parco che un tempo doveva essere stato meraviglioso e che era diventato un groviglio di rovi e di erbacce da quando la casa era stata abbandonata decenni prima. Il laghetto artificiale era diventato uno stagno di acqua putrida dove a volte i bambini entravano per catturare le rane. Ma raramente la gente osava avvicinarsi all'abitazione vera e propria: la villa in stile occidentale antico era stata abbandonata in seguito a un brutto fatto di cronaca e da allora tra gli studenti della zona circolavano decine di storie di fantasmi.  
Eudial fu la prima ad entrare nel giardino, preferendo affrontare il mostro che sentirsi lei il mostro agli occhi delle sailor. Haruka la segui' immediatamente dopo essersi trasformata, senza degnare Michiru di uno sguardo, ma ben consapevole della sua presenza e del suo dolore.  
Anche le altre sailor si trasformarono ed entrarono nel giardino dividendosi a coppie come al solito, ma tenendo i comunicatori a portata di mano.  
L'aria era immobile e il sole che era alto nel cielo non riusciva a filtrare tra gli alti alberi che erano cresciuti fino a formare un tetto fitto sopra al giardino. L'aria era calda e opprimente e la luce cupa.  
Eudial si apri' un varco tra i rovi usando il talismano di Haruka e le due ragazze proseguirono costeggiando il laghetto.  
Haruka sorrise amaramente.  
"Che schifo di posto per morire."  
"Sei ancora in tempo per tornare indietro. Hai ancora un po' di tempo, puoi passarlo con Michiru..."  
"No! E' meglio cosi'. Ormai ho deciso. E poi forse posso essere utile anche io in questa battaglia. Ne va del futuro della Terra, di tutte voi, di Michiru."  
Eudial non sapeva cosa rispondere, ma in quel momento Setsuna le chiamo' sul comunicatore.  
"Eudial, Haruka, Ami ha individuato il mostro, e' nella cantina della villa da dove ha scavato cunicoli che si estendono sotto tutto il parco. E' piu' grosso di tutti i precedenti e, anche se si e' diviso, il corpo principale del nemico e' sempre enorme. Lo stiamo seguendo dal computer di Ami e le ragazze stanno gia' affrontando alcuni dei mostri piu' piccoli. Il piu' grosso si dirige dalla vostra parte ed e' pieno di energia. Tenetelo d'occhio, ma evitate il combattimento finche' non potremo darvi una mano anche noi, e' troppo forte per due sole persone."  
Setsuna chiuse la comunicazione.  
Un tremolio sembro' increspare la superficie dello stagno e le due ragazze lo fissarono, aspettandosi di veder emergere l'alieno da un momento all'altro.  
"Ci siamo." Disse Haruka muovendo appena le labbra e cercando di raccogliere le poche forze che le restavano per prepararsi a combattere.  
Eudial la osservo' per qualche secondo: Haruka era pallidissima ed era molto dimagrita. Con i vestiti maschili che indossava di solito non si notava piu' di tanto, ma la corta e aderente divisa da sailor metteva in evidenza la magrezza innaturale della ragazza.  
Un forte rumore alle loro spalle la fece trasalire e saltare fulmineamente di lato per evitare il grosso tentacolo che cercava di colpirla come una frusta impazzita. Il mostro le aveva colte di sorpresa sbucando dal terreno alle loro spalle e non dalla superficie dell'acqua come sembrava volesse fare.  
Lancio' uno sguardo rapido ad Haruka, anche lei era riuscita a saltare di lato ed evitare l'attacco. Sembrava illesa, ma ansimava affannosamente.  
Eudial osservo' il mostro: era enorme e sbucando fuori dal terreno aveva divelto diversi alberi. Il sole che ora penetrava nel giardino dal buco nella vegetazione accendeva la pelle aliena, scura e viscida, di sinistri riflessi. Haruka le grido' di scappare e raggiungere le altre mentre lei sarebbe rimasta a distrarlo.  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
"No, non lo vedi? Sta per raggiungere la forma adulta. Se assorbe anche solo una quantita' minuscola di energia sara' la fine. Se riuscisse a catturarti potrebbe essere la fine della Terra e del mio pianeta. Dobbiamo combattere ora. Cercare di ferirlo per sottrargli energia, e' l'unica possibilita'."  
La sailor annui'.  
"Allora facciamolo a pezzi!"  
Eudial evito' l'ennesimo tentacolo e balzo' in avanti, colpendo il mostro con i suoi poteri, ma la pelle spessa dell'alieno riflette' quasi completamente l'attacco. Solo qualche goccia del sangue verdognolo del mostro schizzo' da una piccola ferita colpendo Haruka ed Eudial. Nei punti in cui il sangue era venuto a contatto con la pelle, entrambe le ragazze sentirono un forte bruciore.  
"E' acido!" Grido' Eudial allontanandosi dal mostro.  
Afferro' il talismano di Sailor Uranus e salto' in alto verso il mostro, ricadendo verso un grosso tentacolo e appoggiando tutto il suo peso sulla spada. Il tentacolo si stacco', tranciato di netto e l'alieno urlo' di dolore e rabbia. Poi con un ringhio feroce punto' il moncone verso Eudial, usandolo per spruzzare il suo sangue corrosivo contro la ragazza. Eudial evito' i colpi del mostro saltando all'indietro, poi una strana sensazione, come un pulsare lontano, invase la sua mente dandole un'impressione sgradevole. Poi il rombo sembro' crescere sempre di piu' fino ad invadere ogni sua fibra e facendole sembrare impossibile il minimo movimento. Cadde lentamente sulle ginocchia e rimase a fissare il tentacolo troncato del mostro che calava su di lei pronto a inondarla di sangue acido.  
"Sto per morire?" Si chiese distaccatamente come se la cosa non la riguardasse, poi si senti' spingere a terra e il colpo della schiena contro la terra dura del sentiero la fece tornare in se'.  
Non sentiva dolore e riapri' gli occhi che aveva chiuso cadendo: Haruka era in piedi davanti a lei e aveva bloccato con la schiena l'acido dell'alieno. Stava usando i suoi ultimi poteri per proteggere Eudial.  
Le sorrise debolmente.  
"Prendi il mio scettro. Prova a trasformarti tu in Sailor Uranus, e' l'unica possibilita' che abbiamo."  
"Ma se sciogli la trasformazione ora morirai! Le altre ormai stanno per arrivare, insieme lo batteremo!"  
"Sto gia' morendo. E poi lo hai detto tu, non c'e' tempo! FALLO ORA!"  
Eudial trasali' e afferro' lo scettro di Urano. La trasformazione di Haruka inizio' a sciogliersi ed Eudial la saluto' per l'ultima volta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Addio Haruka. Grazie."  
Si giro' verso il lago e comincio' a correre per allontanarsi dal mostro.  
Mentre correva il vento le porto' le ultime parole che Haruka riusci' a dire prima che il mostro la abbattesse con una tentacolata.  
"Addio Michiru."  
Eudial spicco' un salto e atterro' nello stagno, scomparendo sott'acqua.  
Nuotò velocemente senza riemergere e, quando ormai le sembrava che i polmoni le stessero per scoppiare, toccò la sponda opposta dello stagno. Uscì dall'acqua ansimando e solo allora si concesse di guardare indietro: il corpo di Haruka sembrava solo un fagotto inerte a terra, quasi qualcosa di estraneo ora che la vita l'aveva abbandonata. Il mostro in compenso non era cresciuto, non era riuscito a prendere l'energia di Haruka prima che morisse ed Eudial sorrise tra le lacrime: forse c'era ancora speranza.  
Osservò attentamente il mostro: la preoccupava il fatto che fosse riuscito a entrare nella sua mente e a immobilizzarla tanto facilmente. Se Haruka non fosse riuscita a spingerla via...  
L'aria di quel tardo pomeriggio di fine estate era ancora calda, ma Eudial rabbrividì.  
Vide spuntare le altre senshi dai cespugli incolti e strinse più forte lo scettro di Sailor Uranus. Lo guardò, tornò a fissare di nuovo le sailor e lo sollevò in alto.  
Le altre senshi avevano eretto una barriera di potere intorno al mostro, riuscendo a immobilizzarlo, ma Sailor Neptune era immobile e fissava il corpo di Haruka con orrore. Pur essendo dalla parte opposta dello stagno, Eudial riusciva a vedere il pallore del suo volto, poi Michiru sollevò il viso e fissò Eudial con un'espressione di odio gelido negli occhi.  
La strega sostenne lo sguardo, rispondendo a quell'odio con un'aria di sfida.  
Non le importava che Michiru la odiasse, nè che le altre senshi non capissero perchè stava combattendo al loro fianco, ora l'unica cosa importante era distruggere il mostro alieno e da quello che stava vedendo sarebbe toccato a lei e a Michiru farlo. Le sailor riuscivano a malapena a tenerlo fermo e presto si sarebbe liberato, ma Sailor Neptune sembrava non accorgersene e continuava a fissarla con un'espressione indecifrabile, rigida e pallida come una statua.  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, chiedendosi se sarebbe riuscita a usare lo scettro di Sailor Uranus, poi si raddrizzò, più sicura, e li riaprì.  
Haruka aveva creduto in lei. Poteva farcela.  
“Potere di Urano!” Gridò. “Make up!”


	7. L'Addio

Per un attimo non successe nulla, poi lo scettro di Sailor Uranus emise una luce abbagliante che avvolse completamente Eudial, calda e quasi liquida come un velo di oro fuso. Scivolò sulla sua pelle, turbinando come se qualcosa nella ragazza tendesse a respingere la luce, ma Eudial si concentrò, forzando il suo potere naturale ad intrecciarsi a quello dello scettro, a diventare il più simile possibile ad esso.  
Faceva male, come se la luce fosse in grado di bruciarla, di annientare completamente il suo essere e per un momento Eudial esitò.  
Come poteva pretendere una strega, una creatura del Silenzio, di poter dominare un potere tanto candido e puro, nato per annientare quelli come lei?  
Sarebbe stato così facile arrendersi, lasciare che la luce dorata la consumasse, non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla. Avrebbe dormito in eterno e ogni sofferenza sarebbe finita.  
Cosa importava l'odio delle sailor o la distruzione dei pianeti una volta che si fosse lasciata annientare dalla luce?  
Mentre stava per cedere, per abbandonarsi a quel potere travolgente, una voce lontana sembrò parlarle direttamente nei suoi pensieri.  
“Puoi farlo. Devi farlo. Per la Terra. Per Michiru. Per me. E per te stessa. Vali più di quanto credi, strega.”  
Eudial aprì gli occhi nonostante la luce accecante: era la voce di Haruka, distante ma chiara come lo era stata fino a pochi minuti prima.  
Non era possibile, si disse, Haruka era morta, l'aveva vista morire con i suoi occhi. Improvvisamente si rese conto che anche se la ragazza non c'era più, quel potere era sempre una parte di lei, conteneva ancora qualcosa del suo spirito.  
E quello spirito la stava sfidando ancora una volta.  
“Non mi arrendo, Sailor Uranus, vedrai!” Gridò, usando tutte le energie che le restavano per domare il potere che la avvolgeva e farlo diventare parte di sé.  
Per un doloroso attimo pensò ancora di aver fallito, poi la sofferenza svanì ed Eudial si sentì forte e piena di potere come non era mai stata prima di allora.  
Strinse il talismano di Sailor Uranus e la lama della spada avvampò di luce, poi Eudial saltò verso lo stagno, sfruttando i suoi nuovi poteri uniti ai vecchi per puntare direttamente verso il mostro.  
Atterrò sul dorso dell'essere e vi piantò la spada, aggrappandosi all'elsa per evitare di essere scagliata via.  
Lasciò che una sfera di energia si formasse nella sua mano, simile all'attacco che aveva usato Haruka, ma non del tutto uguale, e lo lanciò verso gli occhi del mostro, accecandolo.  
Si chinò per evitare i tentacoli che ora cercavano di colpirla in preda a una furia selvaggia, estrasse la spada con un movimento fluido e la roteò sopra la testa tranciando i tentacoli che si avvicinavano troppo, poi balzò via per evitare il sangue acido che schizzava dai monconi.  
Michiru non si era ancora mossa ed Eudial le gridò di attaccare il mostro.  
Per un istante Sailor Neptune sembrò sul punto di attaccare lei, poi si voltò verso il nemico, colpendolo con un globo di luce azzurra.  
Eudial si concentrò sulla battaglia e infine, dopo un combattimento che le sembrò eterno, il mostro crollò a terra e restò immobile.  
Sailor Pluto si accertò che fosse morto e le altre sailor si rilassarono, ma Eudial sapeva che non era ancora finita. Doveva ancora affrontare Michiru.

Le altre sailor avevano lasciato cadere la barriera di energia non appena il mostro era morto, ma non si erano mosse dalle loro posizioni ed erano rimaste a guardarla, immobili come statue di sale.  
Sapevano che Haruka era morta e più tardi di sicuro avrebbero pianto tutte le loro lacrime per lei, ma erano anche consapevoli della fragilità di quel momento e non osavano fare nulla per timore di spezzare qualcosa.  
Eudial strinse più forte l'elsa della spada, come per trovare coraggio, e si voltò a guardare Michiru.  
La ragazza la stava fissando con uno sguardo strano e intenso che Eudial non riusciva a decifrare in tutte le sue sfumature: c'erano odio, dolore, una rabbia selvaggia e ardente, ma anche incredulità e una punta di curiosità.  
Di sicuro Sailor Neptune si stava chiedendo come fosse possibile che un essere indegno come lei fosse in grado di dominare il potere di Urano. Ed era stata lei a uccidere Haruka per sottrarle lo scettro? E perché aveva rischiato la vita affrontando il mostro una volta che aveva ottenuto quello che voleva? E ora perché la strega stava piangendo?  
Eudial poteva quasi sentire i pensieri di Michiru, leggerli sul suo volto e si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia per rendersi conto che aveva davvero il viso bagnato di lacrime.  
Sentiva un dolore sordo per la morte di Haruka, anche se aveva creduto di essere preparata e si rendeva pienamente conto che ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza per molto tempo anche se una parte del suo spirito sarebbe rimasto per sempre in lei insieme al potere di Urano.  
Paradossalmente quella piccola parte di Haruka era quella che la faceva soffrire di più perché poteva sentire l'enorme dolore di Michiru, la sofferenza profonda per quella separazione forzata, la ribellione per quel destino tanto crudele.  
Non si erano dette addio e ora toccava a lei farlo.  
“Perdonami.” Disse soltanto e in quel momento entrambe seppero che quella parola veniva dal cuore di Haruka.  
Solo allora Michiru scoppiò a piangere.

 

15 Settembre  
"E' finita. Non scriverò mai più' sul diario, non avrebbe senso. Nulla ha più' senso. Haruka è morta e questa è l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare. "Haruka è morta." Questa frase echeggia di continuo nella mia mente. Morta, morta, morta. Eppure penso a lei, al mio vento sempre pieno di energia e forza e non riesco a crederci. Se non l'avessi vista non ci crederei, lo so. Era lì a terra, immobile e la sua pelle era grigia e fredda, quella calda pelle che fremeva sotto le mie carezze. Era Haruka ma non sembrava lei. Ha voluto andarsene da sola, salutata da parole d'odio.  
Solo la strega le è rimasta accanto e forse dovrei esserle grata per questo, ma quando la vedo combattere come Sailor Uranus non riesco a non pensare che al suo posto avresti dovuto esserci tu, Haruka, amore, mio vento indomabile. Ti ho perdonata, Haruka, per la tua bugia, per aver cercato di risparmiarmi il dolore, ma non posso perdonarti di essere morta. Mi manchi, mi manchi troppo.”


End file.
